Our Little Secret
by loyal2U
Summary: The Rangers have finally defeated Ransik, but Lucas, Trip, and Katie might have to embark on a new mission when they can't figure out why Wes and Jen have been at each other's throats. This is my first fic.


_Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Power Rangers, and am not attempting to make any money from this._

_A/N: Okay so if you didn't know, this is my first fic, so when you do review and I really wish you would, let me know what you honestly think. This story takes place a week after the final battle with Doomtron and Ransik, and because of the clock tower being destroyed; they are currently living in the Collins Mansion. Scenes two and three take place at the same time. Now on with the story!_

"I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. I was trying to protect you…protect all you guys."

"We didn't ask for your protection, Wes. We asked you to trust us. You know trust, that two way street your always talking about."

"Why are you still angry anyway? It all ended well didn't it? You guys came back and we defeated Doomtron and Ransik."

"That's not the point! The point is you lied to us and went behind our backs. Even worse, you put your self in danger!"

"I'm done explaining myself to you, Jen. I have my reasons for why I sent you back, and if you can't accept that than it's your problem, not mine. I'll be back later, I'm going for a run."

Trip silently watched as Wes stomped over to the back of the house and ripped open the door to go inside the house.

"Well that went well," Jen rolled her eyes at Lucas' smart comment and then swiftly turned on her heel to follow Wes into the house.

Katie sighed as she turned to Trip and Lucas and leaned back in the patio chair with a smile on her face. The fight between Wes and Jen had been going on ever since the day after they defeated Ransik. After freezing both Ransik and Nadira, and finding the mother of the baby boy Nadira had found, the rangers were in great need of a shower and a good nights rest. The events of that day were in the back of everyone's mind, until morning after that is. Jen had immediately went into 'leader mode' and questioned Wes about his actions. The fight had carried out all week and she doubted they had seen the last of it.

"I don't get it. Before the Doomsday, their sneaking glances at one another, gazing into each other's eyes when they think no one's looking, and my personal favorite, turning as red as a tomato when they barely touch, yet ever since then they've been at each other throats."

" I'm with Katie. I know what Wes did was wrong, but he was just looking out for us. Besides its not like we didn't go behind his back. I think those two just need to be locked in a closet until they fess up their feelings for one another. I understand why Jen, at least, held back from telling Wes before, but her and Alex are over now. What's stopping her?" Trip let out a thoughtful pause before asking, "What do you think Lucas?"

Lucas grinned as an idea began to form in his head and looked up to see Trip and Katie's looks of curiosity when he spoke the thought that was on his mind.

"I think...I think we need to complete one more mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door slammed shut as she walked through the kitchen, into the foyer and up the marble staircase leading towards the upstairs. She passed two doors on her left before she reached her desired destination. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she lightly knocked on the door three times. Jen's mouth went completely dry as the door opened and she took in the sight before her. Wes was standing there wearing a pair of red and white jogging pants, the sexiest scowl she had ever seen, and not a hint of a shirt on. Before she could even get her thoughts back in order, Wes pulled her into a gentle and passionate kiss. Jen quickly broke it and slapped Wes on his bare arm before nudging him into the room.

"What's wrong with you? Do you want the others to see us?"

Wes let a grin spread out across his face before leaning over to catch her lips in another heart stopping kiss. This time Jen didn't break the kiss, but instead melted into it and after a few seconds wrapped her arms around his neck. Wes let his hands roam down to her hips and lightly pressed her body up against the closed door. After what felt like a lifetime, the need for air reached its max and reluctantly they broke the kiss.

Jen lightly pressed her lips against his cheek before softly speaking in his ear, "We have to be careful about what we do, and you becoming more daring isn't going to make hiding this any easier."

Wes lovingly slipped his hands into Jen's and for the hundredth time that week couldn't help but notice the absence of the piece of jewelry that once sat on her left ring finger.

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm getting tired of keeping this quiet, and putting on a show for everyone. They'll understand that we want some privacy to ourselves."

"It's Lucas, Katie, and Trip. They wouldn't let us hear the end of it. Besides it's not them I'm really worried about. If Time Force found out about this…or Alex, who knows what could happen."

"Always the worried one, that's why I love you."

"I love you too, Wes. All of you. No matter what happens after I leave, don't ever forget that."

Wes smiled at her softly before pulling her into his arms and hugging her close to him. The heat of his breath danced on her neck as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and then he lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. After it ended, Jen stepped back from Wes and went to open the door, "You better get started on that run, the others might start to get suspicious….Oh, and Wes don't forget…"

"I know, I know…it's our little secret."

With the reassurance from the man that had stolen heart, she smiled lovingly at him before leaving and closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas, that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard of. And you have the nerve to call yourself a genius!"

"Now hold on Katie, let's give Lucas a chance to tell us exactly how this is supposed to work again. Luacs you now have the floor."

Lucas took a deep breath and once again told his fellow friends about the plan he had to finally get Wes and Jen together.

"Okay, in a few minutes when Wes goes to out to run, I'm going to climb up to his room and put down the letter on his desk. When Wes comes back from running he'll see the letter and read what it says, thinking that it came from Jen. Wes will go and tell Jen that he feels the same way, and instead of telling him she didn't write that letter she'll just go along with it. Thus starting the relationship of Wes and Jen." Lucas concluded his speech by crossing his arms and let a smug grin consume his entire face.

"Wow," Katie let out, "that really is the dumbest idea I've ever heard of, but it's all we've got at the moment, so were going to have to work with it."

"Well before we even start on writing that letter, can we see if we can even climb up to Wes room," Trip suggested.

"That is probably a good idea, lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow…I mean Wow!" Trip's shriek echoed through the terrace.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us, and keeping it a secret all this time. I say we go upstairs and tell them their little love affair is no longer…"

"Lucas will you calm down, they'll tell us when their ready. Were all adults here and this will be handled in an adult way."

"So what do we do until then Katie? Pretend that we don't know?"

"Yes, Trip, that's exactly what we'll do. You heard Jen…it'll be our little secret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You like it?


End file.
